Too Late and Yet
by yuriko30
Summary: ...I can still feel you with me. *Sorry, can't think of any good summary.* HeijixKazuha ONESHOT.


**Omigosh…**

**Sorry for the long hiatus..**

**I ain't happy having a writer's block.**

**But now, it's gone~! And here's a story for you guys~**

**Advance apology for mistakes~!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. (Well, I wish I do…XD)**

**Too Late and Yet…**

**By: yuriko30**

It was an everyday scene when a certain dark skin colored detective and a ponytailed aikido champ would arrive at their classroom arguing. They all got used to it and are teasing the two about it, but today, it was silent. As the whole class waited for the two to arrived, but to their surprise, only the detective did with an unusual sad expression on his handsome face. He quietly made his way towards his seat, look out a window and a heavy sigh escape his lips. All of them just stared at him, like he's some kind of alien or imposter. Before anyone can ask, the teacher came.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Toyama-san can't come to class today. Her father called me and told me she's sick." The teacher announced.

They all (especially Kazuha's girl friends) became worried and prayed for her health, but Hattori Heiji is more worried than ever. It wasn't like her to just get sick so easily. It was something he didn't expect. After many hours, classes were finally over. Heiji stood up and practically run out of the classroom, out of the school and towards the Toyama residence. Once he reached his destination, he quickly rang the doorbell, as if he is in need to go to the bathroom. The door opened, revealing Kazuha's father. He smiled at the young man and opened the door wider for him. Heiji also greeted him with a smile and quietly made his way to Kazuha's room. Once in front of the girl's room, he carefully knocked at the door, waiting for her answer.

"Come in…" said a very tired sounding voice.

He opened the door, seeing sight of pink everywhere. Looking at the bed, he saw a tired, sickly yet still beautiful looking Kazuha. Her whole body is covered by her pink colored blanket. Her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail and was a little messy. Her green eyes are teary like and her nose and cheeks were a little red. When she saw her lover, (A/N: Yes, they're TOGEHER here~) she smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey..." she said and tried to sit up.

Heiji seeing her struggle immediately held her carefully to help her. As soon as their skin touched, he flinched a little by the sudden contact of her hot skin. Once she was comfortable, back leaning against the bed's head board, he carefully sat at the bedside.

"How are you feeling, Kazuha?" he asked her. His words filled with worry for her, but he already notices that on his eyes.

It was the same look when he's always worrying about her when she gets in danger when she tags with him when he solved some cases. She smiled at him tenderly, the same smile that Heiji fell in love with.

"It's just a fever, don't worry." She answered, trying to sound like she's fine, but failed.

Suddenly, he carefully took her small, fragile hand in his two large once and carefully placed it on his cheek. Kazuha was a little startled with the sudden gesture, but slowly caressed his cheek with the same hand. It was one of those rare actions that he would do to her, showing that he really care for her and her condition. He stood up and sat next to her. His are found their way to her waist hugging her. Kazuha leaned her back to his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Rest as much as you can, ok?" he whispered as she slightly shivered from his hot breath.

She leaned more and nodded, both of them enjoying the warmth that they give to each other. Heiji leaned his cheek against her hair and inhaled her strawberry scented hair. Oh how he loved the smell of her hair. It was a sweet moment between lovers…. Until Heiji's phone decide to ruin the moment by ringing. He fetched his phone from his pocket and answered the incoming call.

"Hello"

"Yeah, I'm ay Kazuha's."

"What? Now?"

"Argh, ok, ok."

And the phone call ended. Kazuha stared at him, curious of the caller's identity.

"I have to go, Kazuha. Otaki called and need my help to solve this murder case." He said as he stood up, already missing the feel of her in his arms, much to his annoyance.

"Ok." she answered, smiling at him.

"I'll be back when I'm done, ok?" he said to assure her of his return.

"Yeah, sure. Be careful."

"Yeah, love you." He said as he bid her a kiss on the lips before walking towards the door.

"Love you too." She said as he opened the door, out of her room. She stared at the door for a while before deciding to sleep again.

Heiji arrived at the crime scene. Great, another murder; it was the 4th one this month. As always he would asked some witnesses and possibly suspects, but still can't figure out. All he can figure out was the suspect was killing his/her victim while he/she is sleeping. Sure, there were some clues, but still, he can't quite figure out the motive and also who would be the next victim. Some witnesses did say that they saw this man with an unusual look; more like trance look on his face that was near the crime scene. While finding more clues inside a room, he saw a glimpse of white outside the window. He looked at the window and didn't see anything. After inspecting the crime scene, the police carried the dead body of the unfortunate victim away. The case was going to be longer than he thought. As he stared into space, he heard a something.

'_I love you…_' was what he heard.

Unexpectedly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt goose bumps, because it what he heard was so much like Kazuha's voice. He quickly left and had gone towards Kazuha's house. Out of his nervousness, he almost kicks the door open, only to see a sleeping girl on her bed. He sighed in relief, but then paled when he notice something. He stared at her still body on her bed. It wasn't moving. Her skin was pale. He runs towards her bedside, looking for a pulse. Nothing, he didn't felt anything. He flinched at the coldness of her skin.

'No. This isn't happening. This just can't happen.' He denied in his thoughts.

He removed her blanket, discovering blood on her left side. She was stabbed, and she bled to death, just like the other murders and the one that he just came from. Not wanting to believe it, he shook her body to wake up.

"Hey Kazuha! Kazuha! Wake up, you ahou! He, I said wake up!" he demanded to her lifeless body, but there was no response. His eyes welled up with tears as he stared at his beloved's dead body. He hugged her upper body, her head leaning against his shoulder, one of his hands cradling it while the other held her hand. His bangs shadowed his eyes as bitter tears escaped their prison in his eyes. He's still calling out to her, in a mourning voice, desperately telling himself that the fact about her being dead was not true. As if still alive, a lone tear slides down Kazuha's cold cheek.

V-V

_I was too late and yet I can still feel you here with me._

V-V

The unexpected news came was announced at their class. The girls were crying, especially Kazuha's friends and the boys are all sad as well. But all of them, including the teachers, are worried about Heiji. Before and after the funeral, he has been so silent. He doesn't talk to anyone. He also quit Kendo club. He's like a lifeless walking body. His eyes are emotionless and dull. They would always see him staring at Kazuha's photos on his phone. He also have her omamori with him. It really was a lonesome sight to see.

While walking home, Heiji encountered a man. He looks suspicious. He has a trance like expression. Then he remembered what the other witnesses told him about a suspicious guy. It was THIS guy. His eyes widened as he saw his weapon for killing; the same weapon that killed Kazuha. The man noticed him and started to walk towards him ready to strike. Heiji felt like the moment became slow motion. He didn't move a muscle as he waited for the guy to just kill him, right there, right now. But at the corner of his eyes, he saw a glimpse of white. Then he heard something.

"Heiji, please, don't let yourself get hurt!" it shouted.

He looked at the sourse of that voice. Then, he saw **her; Kazuha.** She was wearing a pure white dress with pure white wings on her back. Her hair was on her usual ponytail, a white ribbon holding it on place. She had a worried expression she was begging him to protect himself for the incoming danger.

"Please, Heiji. I'm begging, protect yourself!" she said as he saw tears slid down from her beautiful green eyes.

Obeying her, he used his kendo skills on the guy and knocked him unconscious. As he took a deep breath, he slowly look at were Kazuha is. Slowly, he walked towards her. When they were face to face, she smiled at him tenderly.

"I thought my voice won't reach you." She said.

"You're really here, right?" he asked, afraid that he might only be hallucinating.

"I'm always here Heiji; always here by your side. Don't forget that." She told him as she caressed his cheek. She leaned forward and kisses him on the lips and disappeared.

He stared at the spot were she was preciously.

"Yeah…" he whispered to himself as he fetched his phone and called the police.

V-V

_We maybe apart for now, but soon we'll be together again._

V-V

OWARI

**Wah! My first DC and HeijixKazuha story! I'm very proud of this~ XD**

**Well, I'm always a fan of romance/tragedy stories~ :3**

**Anyway, reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated~**

**-yuriko30**


End file.
